Creation of internal grooves in the tread area of a tire may have several advantages. First, the grooves may increase the flexibility of the tire when the tire is worn, while permitting a stiffness in the tire when the tire is new. Second, internal grooves may decrease the heat generation in the tire that is built up when the tire is rolling. The grooves act as a pump to evacuate the hot air from the tire as the tire rolls through its footprint. Second, grooves may be used in conjunction with circumferential or radial grooves to permit better water evacuation and decrease the risk of aquaplaning. The grooves may also be used to mount temperature sensing devices to monitor the shoulder temperature. The grooves may be also used to install retractable stud pins for enhanced winter driving.